I do
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: [short oneshot]Standing at the alter, Draco watches his beautiful Hermione walk down the aisle. Standing across from his love, he hopes that she will not say the two dreadful words, I do. Mentions of a HermioneDraco.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. Obviously the Harry Potter characters do not belong to me and that I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

Title: I do

Summary: Standing at the alter, Draco watches his beautiful Hermione walk down the aisle. Standing across from his love, he hopes that she will not say the two dreadful words, I do.

Chapters: Oneshot

Characters: Draco and Hermione

Characters Mentioned: Pansy

Pairing: Mentions of Draco/Hermione

_**I do**_

Draco stood in front of the mirror dressed in an expensive tuxedo, yet he could not even see his own reflection. Sighing, Draco made his way to the backyard where the guests were waiting patiently for the wedding to begin. There was one guest however that caught his eye. His long time friend, Pansy Parkinson. Unlike all other guest Pansy was not smiling. Instead tears were forming down in her eyes as she sat in the last row of chairs, away from everyone else.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I just can't do it! I can't just sit here and watch her marry…" Unable to even finish her sentence, Pansy ran off with the tears flowing even faster from her eyes. She had tried to support this marriage, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't watch Hermione do this to Draco.

Draco understood how Pansy felt, yet he did not go after her. There was no point in doing so. She wouldn't see him; no one could see him these days. So instead he greeted the guests even though none would respond to his greetings. For an hour, he did this and then it was time for the wedding to begin.

When it was time, Draco made his way to the alter, but there was no smile on his face. Instead there were tears forming in his eyes. He watched as the maid of honor and the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle, but all he really wanted to see was his love, his Hermione Jane Granger. Finally she made her appearance and Draco couldn't believe his eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was pulled into a bun with curls coming out to frame her face. Instead of a long, white wedding gown, Hermione had instead decided to wear a short knee high, yellow dress. In her hands she held a handful of white and yellow roses that went wonderfully with her dress. All in all, Draco believed that she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

Unable to help himself, Draco smiled as she made her way down the aisle and toward him. Sooner then Draco would have liked, he found Hermione across from him with a huge smile upon her face. And with that the ceremony began.

Draco drowned out most of the ceremony due to the fact that he was lost in his own thoughts. He had always loved weddings, yet he hated the wedding that was currently taking place. For years he had imagined the wedding of Hermione Jane Granger and never had he imagined that it would end up like this. It was only towards the end of the ceremonythat Draco was drawn from his thought. It was now time for the final vows.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to cherish and to love, until death do you part." The priest asked looking in the direction of Draco.

"I do," a voice very much unlike Draco's answered.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to cherish and to love, until death do you part?" The priest asked, only this time was looking in the direction of the bride.

'_No, she wouldn't. She couldn't! She loves me, doesn't she? She can't say I do.' _Draco told himself over and over, only hoping that it was true.

"I do." Hermione answered.

"You have made your vows, one to the other, before these witnesses and friends. You have showed us all the tokens of your love. By the power of your love, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Were the final words of the priest, yet Draco heard none of it. The moment Hermione had said I do, Draco had collapsed to the ground in a puddle of tears. His Hermione, his love, had married another man in front of his very eyes. At the alter, Draco sat sobbing even after every guest had left. All he could think about was his Hermione with some other man. She had started a whole new life. A life that no longer would include him.

Hours after her wedding, Hermione could be seen walking in an old cemetery near the edge of Hogwarts. Walking to the back of the cemetery, Hermione stopped at the gravestone that she could describe to anyone from memory. For the past three years, this was the grave that she would visit everyday. Crouching down, Hermione ran her index finger over the crack in the center of the tombstone. She remembered that the day after his funeral she had formed that crack. For hours she had stood in front of the grave cursing his name. She had been so angry that he had died. Finally, she had whipped her wand out and performed a curse that eventually caused the tombstone to crack. After the crack had formed she had cried; cried for hours about her lost love. Since then, it had become a daily routine to come to the graveyard and cry over the one that she loved and lost.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I love you, but I had to start over. He's not you, but he will be good for me. You were my first love and you shall forever be in my heart, but I have finally come to terms with the fact that you are dead. I couldn't carry on dreaming that you would magically come back to life. I hope that when we meet up again that you will be able to forgive me. I'll always love you, Draco, but I have got to live my life. A completely new life. I can no longer spend hours at a time in this cemetery talking to you. Please forgive me." With tears dripping down her face, Hermione placed the flowers from her wedding on Draco's grave and turned to leave. Crying silently, Hermione walked away trying not to think of the love that she had lost three years ago.

A/n: Not my best, but I liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought of this oneshot!

PadfootObsessed329


End file.
